One already knows fastening systems applicable to tires or hoops the inner surface of which is provided with teeth (DE-A-4,312,508). The object of the teeth or cogs is to take up the tangential forces bound to the rotation of the drum and of the tire and to avoid the slipping between the inner surface of the tire and the outer circumference of the drum, this in order to avoid wearing and damaging the blocks of these drums through sliding and friction. These teeth are wearing away, thereby resulting in the need to stop the kiln wherefrom result a production loss and very expensive repairs.
To avoid the problems encountered with the cogged tires or hoops and to limit the high cost of these tires or hoops, there has been proposed to use annular tires or hoops of which the inner surface is smooth, devoid of cogs; blocks are interposed between the tire and the rotary kiln. According to this conceptual design, the tire has the possibility of sliding on these blocks if it is not fastened onto the latter. This tire or hoop of the floating type is more economical but it exhibits some inconveniencies, mainly of permitting an ovalization of the rotary furnace resulting in wears of fireproof bricks constituting its inner insulation and moreover in problems of wears and maintenance of these tires.
The document WO-95/34792 provides to use an annular tire the inner surface of which is smooth and which is provided with blocks fastened to the side walls of the tire, thereby requiring the boring of the tire at many points, thereby resulting in a considerable work and reduction of the mechanical strength of the tire. Many weldings have to be carried out on the drum during the mounting to avoid the tangential and axial displacement of the blocks during operation, thereby complicating the change of the blocks when this becomes necessary. In this system, no block portion is located underneath the tire.